


Apple Juice

by CampySpaceSlime



Category: LazyTown
Genre: M/M, Trans Robbie, cis sportacus, they fuck in the orange chair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9084091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampySpaceSlime/pseuds/CampySpaceSlime
Summary: Robbie gets a little drunk and admits his affection for the flippity flipping sports elf.





	

Robbie Rotten had made some pretty awful choices in his life, he could regularly admit. Chief among these mistakes was a tendency to get up and out of bed nearly every single afternoon. He was like a too curious cat that always managed to get its head wedged into places, so perhaps it would be a better idea to call it a day before the day had even begun.

  
So no stranger to mistakes and not frequently included in any of the town’s festivities, he had been nonetheless invited to that bumbling Mayor Cogswell or whatever’s little shindig. Yes, he probably shouldn’t have gone. And yes, he probably shouldn’t have spitefully taken a shot every time Sportaflop did one of his flips. And sure, once he was white girl wasted, he probably shouldn’t have confessed his undying love for the blue sports elf and proceeded to sloppily make out with him. Robbie could admit when he’d done wrong. But, hey, it wasn’t all bad was it?

  
Sportaloser had supported his wobbly-legged drunk ass back to his lair and made him drink a ton of water, more than he had possibly ever drunk in his life, and he’d come out on the other side none the worse for wear. Sure, it’d been super awkward with the elf for a couple days, but things were starting to go back to normal.  
Better than normal, really. Cause only a few days after the mayor’s party, Sportacus was here, in Robbie’s lair, hell, in Robbie’s orange fucking chair, with his shirt pulled up over his washboard abs and his pants undone and his hands palming the heavy weight of Robbie’s breasts.

  
“Is this ok?” Sportafuck asked for about the tenth time as he squeezed one of Robbie’s rock hard nipples between his fingers.  
Robbie, from his position perched nimbly on Sportacus’ lap, tried to glare at him for being his typical, idiotic self, but instead found himself whimpering with pleasure. And besides, Sportacus was being nice. So blasted nice. He’d watched in awe as Robbie had shimmied out of his binder and had waited until Robbie wholeheartedly agreed to let him touch him before Sport had lunged at Robbie’s chest like it was a plate of sports candy. And now he was rolling Robbie’s nipple between his fingers and Robbie was savoring every last tug and tease.

  
“Yes, yes, it’s fine,” Robbie said. But it sounded more like a guttural rumble in his throat which soon catapulted up into a whine. He rocked against Sportacus’ erection and leaned forward until the elf’s hands were full of Robbie’s tits and Sportacus squeezed them roughly.

  
“Is this – ˮ

  
“Yes, goddammit it, it’s fine,” Robbie hissed. “Just… Don’t stop.” Sportacus’ thumb brushed over hard nipple and Robbie sputtered.

  
They stayed like this for quite some time, Sportacus’ hands always kneading and grabbing, Robbie rocking his hips against Sportacus. He ached for something more, for more contact, and if Sportacus’ expression and eagerness was anything to go by, it seemed like he hungered for more as well. But Robbie was unsure if he should go forward. Certainly, they’d already crossed some line by going this far, but Robbie could still pull out of this with some dignity. This was about the point when all of his other sexual escapades had gone sour, so it might be better to just pack it in when it was still on the good side of the spectrum. If Robbie was a stronger man, then maybe he would have. But, of all the things that Robbie Rotten was, strong was not one of them and neither was self-denying. And he hadn’t been fucked in so long, it was about goddamn time.  
Robbie abruptly flung himself off of Sportacus and stood in front of him on shaky legs. He looked down at the man seated before him, a wolfish grin on his face. Sportacus’ muscular thighs were spread, his dick outlined through his white underwear that lay exposed around his pants’ open zipper. His normally abysmally blue eyes were nearly black with his lust and his cheeks were the most charming shade of pink imaginable. He gazed up at Robbie, innocently questioning as he seemed a little disappointed by his now empty hands.

  
Unfazed, Robbie began to unbutton his pants, shoving them down his long legs and stepping out of the pile they made on the floor. Sportacus’ questioning look now became hungry as Robbie slipped his thumb over the elastic waistband of his own briefs. If he had known he’d be getting some booty tonight, he might have dressed up a little bit more. Any excuse to bust out the fancy lingerie was a good one.

  
As it stood, he rather unceremoniously shucked off his underwear as well and stood bare ass naked in front of his arch nemesis.

  
That was what they were, weren’t they? Nemeses? They hated each other, right? Robbie watched as Sportacus smiled and licked his lips and he was not so sure anymore.  
Robbie tipped his pelvis forward and spread his legs as he sucked on one of his fingers. Sportacus watched all this with rapt attention, his gaze flicking between Robbie’s sucking mouth and his exposed junk. Sportacus idly clutched at his own crotch, mustache twitching.

  
How was it that after years, years, of countless fruitless efforts, all Robbie had to do was get naked in order to have Sportacus at his mercy? Robbie was handsome, obviously, but his curves were not of the sort that launched ships, air or otherwise. He’d always just sort of been a subpar substitute for his partners as they pined after more conventional beauties, people who looked more like Sportacus. But here the elf was, staring at Robbie like he was the most beautiful person on the planet and it was going straight to Robbie’s already over-inflated head, if not also his over-heated genitals.

  
He wanted Sportacus. And he wanted him bad. He’d wanted him every time he’d tried to catch him in one of his schemes. He’d wanted him even when he’d been trying to make him sit still for half a goddamn second. And now, with his own juices dribbling down his thigh, he was going to have him.  
Robbie pulled his finger from his mouth with a wet sound that echoed through his lair. With his dry hand, he held himself open while using the damp tip of his finger, he rubbed his dick where it lay enveloped in his folds. He made the most god awful of noises as the electric shock of each touch ricocheted through him and glanced over at Sportacus, hoping he was enjoying the show.

  
It was obvious, of course, that he was. Sportacus’ mouth had opened faintly and he was actually, matter of factly, drooling just a bit.

  
“Do you want,” Robbie asked, slowing his ministrations slightly, “a taste?”

  
Sportacus nodded mutely.

  
Robbie smirked. “I thought you were a vegetarian,” he said. He looked away from Sportacus and redoubled his efforts, stroking himself frantically. He doubled over and groaned, continuing until he felt like he was going to explode.

  
He didn’t think he’d seen Sportacus get up, but suddenly the elf’s arms were around him and Robbie was being hauled bodily and tossed onto his chair. His legs fell open when he landed and Sportacus was just suddenly there, kissing and licking his inner thighs, that damned mustache tickling him.  
“Can I,” Sportacus asked, his breath hot against Robbie, “just be carnivorous for one night?”

  
“I suppose –ˮ Robbie started, but before he could finish, Sportacus had licked one long stripe from one end of his vulva to the other and Robbie found he had lost all ability to speak. Sportacus stopped to gauge the other man’s reaction. Robbie waved a hand weakly, willfully surrendering to anything the depraved athlete would want to do to him.  
And Sportacus seemed content for the moment just to kiss him. He peppered Robbie’s junk with chase kisses until Robbie was desperate for more.  
“Oh come on,” he whined, his hips bucking forward on their own accord. If Sportacus kept this up, he was going to lose his mind with desperation. Sportacus’ mustache kept brushing against his inner thighs and it was agonizing.

  
Sportacus had the audacity, the unmitigated gall, to giggle, which just made Robbie want to whack the smugness out of him.

  
Perhaps he would have punched him too if Sportacus hadn’t chosen that moment to spear Robbie with his tongue. He licked deep into Robbie’s body, deeper than Robbie thought would be possible and he felt every centimeter keenly.

  
That heavenly tongue then roved over Robbie’s dick, setting Robbie’s nerves on fire. He cried out and writhed, groaning as Sportacus flicked his cock over and over again with his tongue.

  
His mouth seemed to be everywhere all at once. One moment, Sportacus was tonguing at Robbie’s dick. The next, he was using that tongue to fuck Robbie, swirling in and out obscenely. The next moment he was sucking on Robbie’s labia, tugging them between his lips.

  
Robbie had dissolved into a complete mess. His throat was dry from his open-mouth panting and whimpering. His fingers scrambled in the orange fur of his chair as he humped into Sportacus’ mouth, his back a tight arch. Every time Sportacus touched his dick, his thighs quivered around the elf’s skull, which only made Sportacus attack him with more vigor.

  
“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck,” Robbie whined. “Oh Jesus shit fuck.”

  
Sportacus was unrelenting. A sadist hell bent on turning Robbie into throbbing, fucked out mush. He sucked his dick with enthusiasm. And Robbie was powerless against him. He didn’t want to stop him. A tiny voice insisted that he probably should want to since a villain at the absolute mercy of his hero was at a definite disadvantage, but the majority of Robbie had turned into applesauce. He just wanted more and more of Sportacus everywhere and in every way imaginable.

  
When Sportacus breached him with a couple of fingers, all while continuing to work over his dick with that damnable tongue, Robbie started to come. He convulsed wildly, oozing around Sportacus’ fingers and mouth. He screamed in rapid fire bursts of sound. But Sportacus didn’t stop. He sped up his fingers, pumping them in and out of Robbie. Robbie clutched at Sportacus’ head, yanking on his hair until tears began to spring up in the corners of the elf’s eyes.

  
Still, Sportacus didn’t stop. He tortured Robbie’s cock with his mouth and fucked him hard with his long, exploratory digits.

  
“I’m… still… over-sensitive,” Robbie gasped, each syllable punctuated by a quivering jump and a tiny squeak.

  
Improbably, spontaneously, amazingly, Robbie came again. His climax rocketed up his spine and he screamed once more. Only when the scream died down into hoarse pants did Sportacus finally stop. He sat back on his heels and looked up at Robbie’s face with awestruck wonder.

  
Robbie, his mind blown into a thousand miniscule pieces, could still hardly fail to notice the size of Sportacus’ erection as it valiantly fought against the confines of his quite damp underwear. Robbie wanted to take a gander at that thing unleashed. He’d never suspected that Sportacus would get so turned on just by eating him out. No one else he’d been with had been even mildly interested in trying it: they’d all shoved their dicks in his mouth with no reciprocity. But Sportacus seemed to have found unending joy in pleasuring Robbie and that was downright perplexing.

  
Robbie watched as Sportacus hurriedly striped out of his disheveled uniform, exposing the hard length of his cock. A dark blush spread over Sportacus’ body as Robbie scrutinized him.

  
“Can I…” Sportacus started. He shuffled from foot to foot. “Can I make love to you?”

  
Robbie balked. Sportacus, despite being naked and hard, just looked so goddamn innocent. He just stood there, smiling shyly. And Robbie knew that if he said no, Sportacus would have just limped on home without complaining, even without ever having gotten his jollies off. It was so different from anyone else Robbie had been with. He was used to being just another notch in someone’s belt. He was used to the cursory pity fuck where his needs were never discussed and it was a miracle if anyone thought to make sure he had come at all.

  
“No,” Robbie said, but spread his legs further apart seemingly paradoxically. He drew his thighs up and grinned. “You can’t make love to me.” He licked his lips dryly. “But you can fuck me.”

  
Gasping ever so slightly, Sportacus surged forward. He climbed on to the chair, holding himself above Robbie, the other man’s legs around his waist. His rigid cock brushed against Robbie’s own still overly-sensitive one and he had to bite back a moan. Sportacus breached Robbie’s wet heat with just the tip of his cock and Robbie stiffened. He aggressively shoved the other man off of him. Sportacus immediately got to his feet, backing away, and gazing down with concern.

  
“Not there, you imbecile,” Robbie grumbled. In a feat of flexibility that seemed to surprise the elf, he brought his knees up near his ears. From this position he sucked on one of his fingers and then brought it to the tight ring of his asshole, circling it until it glistened.

  
“Here,” he said huskily. “I want you here.”

  
Sportacus visibly swallowed before he nodded. He started to languidly pump his dick as Robbie rummaged around in the night stand next to his chair before unearthing a well-used bottle of lube. He slathered his fingers with it for a moment before brusquely beginning to finger his own asshole. He expertly prodded and tugged, pushing in three fingers in a manner of moments.

  
“Do you know how many times I’ve done this while thinking of you?” Robbie’s voice was low like there was gravel tumbling around in his throat. “How many times I’d imagine your big dick filling me up?”

  
Sportacus whimpered.

  
“I’ve been so desperate to have you inside me,” Robbie went on. “It’s the only thing I can think about.”

  
Robbie pulled out his fingers and beckoned Sportacus closer. The elf obeyed readily and when he got close enough, Robbie slathered more lube onto Sport’s dick, Sportacus writhing the moment he touched it. It twitched eagerly in Robbie’s warm grip and his guts felt like they were dissolving.

  
He hadn’t been lying when he’d said that he wanted this. Ever since that drunken night, he’d been even more uncontrollably needy for it. He’d fantasized about Sportacus’ dick more times than he could count and now with it in his hands, desire pooled between his legs and the warm heat of it spread through his body. He found himself breathing heavily, almost drooling, with his ass fingered open and a fist of white hot nerves balled up in his gut.

  
“Ok,” he gasped, releasing Sportacus. “I can’t wait. I need you. Now.”

  
“Are you sure?” Sportacus asked.

  
Robbie shot him a venomous glare. Taking that as consent, Sportacus climbed once more onto the chair. He lined up his hips with Robbie’s, running his dick over Robbie’s perineum until the wide head started to slide into Robbie’s ass. Slowly, painstakingly, he pushed deeper, Robbie squirming beneath him. Sportacus’ eyes were screwed up with his lips parted slightly, breaths coming out in sharp little gasps.

  
When Sportacus was fully inside him, Robbie experimentally clenched, causing Sportacus to moan breathlessly. Robbie smirked but soon let him go so he could glide almost all the way out before slowly pressing back in again.

  
Robbie very quickly adjusted to the intrusion. He’d been fucking himself raw the last few nights, using his favorite dildo over and over again, so that his muscles were stretched and relaxed. Even so, Sportacus felt so much better than his favorite toy. He was warm and large and throbbing. And Sportacus himself was making some of the most lovely sounds. His self-control was impressive, however. He had no idea how accommodating Robbie’s body truly was and continued to move slowly, trying not to hurt him. Robbie kind of savored the pampering and gentleness. It wasn’t unexpected coming from Sportacus, but it was a definite change of pace from Robbie’s usual habits. He luxuriated in it, the sleepy lust coiling in his body like a cat stretched out in the sun.

  
Gradually, Sportacus started to speed up. He pressed deep into Robbie, offering his entire length. Robbie twitched around him in encouragement.  
“More,” Robbie whispered, his hot breath ghosting over Sportacus’ pointy ear. “Faster”

  
Sportacus obliged, bucking his hips with more vigor. Robbie’s hands scrambled at Sportacus’ back which made him move all the faster. In a matter of moments, he had started pounding into Robbie with animalistic fury. Robbie whined, relishing the warm slap of Sportacus’ balls against his ass and encouraging even more depth of penetration.  
“You’re so beautiful,” Sportacus panted. His eyes were open again and had only slivers of blue around his wide pupils. Those eyes shone bright as he stared down at Robbie. The other man avoided his gaze and blushed under the attention. “Robbie, you’re such a good boy. Such a pretty boy. Such a talented, wonderful man.”

  
Where was he getting the breath for such praise? Robbie could barely get his lungs to fill properly with such choking pleasure swallowing him up. Sportacus’ stamina was almost enviable. Almost.

  
Sportacus was going very fast now, his dick slamming deep within Robbie. Robbie could no longer think straight and arched his back simply to try and weather the strength of Sportacus’ strokes. He squeaked every time Sportacus thrust back into him. And despite his earlier orgasms, he found his fingers starting to explore his cock.  
“Robbie, you’re so good,” Sportacus whimpered. “Oh goodness, goodness, goodness.” He screwed up his face again and his movements became harder still and more mindless. The color continued to rise in his cheeks. He pumped furiously, whimpering.

  
“I’m going to – ah!” He bit his lip and Robbie felt the warm, wet bursts of Sportacus’ seed plaster his channel. He felt completely full for the first time in months. Sportacus seemed to just keep coming, his body turning into a limp dead weight that sagged down onto Robbie’s chest. He bit into Robbie’s shoulder as he shuddered one last time.  
Wobbly, Robbie gasped a final, contented sigh. When Sportacus pulled out, Robbie felt himself ooze, the elf’s cum dribbling out of him in slow rivulets, mingling with his own slick juices.

  
Sportacus sank down more fully into the chair, half on Robbie, half on the fuzzy, orange armrest. He breathed against Robbie’s sweaty neck, his own lips damp. Slowly, his breathing became steady and rhythmic. The dumb blue sports elf had fallen asleep. Robbie looked at the clock next to his chair and it was well after Sportacus’ curfew of 8:08, so it was at least somewhat understandable. But Robbie had not prepared himself for sleepy, post-coitus cuddles. He wanted a shower and then to go to bed. Alone. Of course it was very much like Sportacus to ruin one of Robbie’s plans.

  
He was sticky and uncomfortable, but he didn’t move. Instead, he found himself leaning into Sportacus, his eyes droopy. He realized he hadn’t been sleeping very well since that brief drunken encounter and now that all his fantasies had been fulfilled, now that Sportacus had fucked him senseless, leaving a real goddamn mess in his wake, Robbie felt calm for the first time in quite a while. Sportacus’ tiny, quiet snores may also have had something to do with that.  
“Robbie Rotten, you complete buffoon,” he mumbled to himself. He curled up against Sportacus, wrapping himself around him. Without opening his eyes, Sportacus purred, clutching Robbie close to him.

  
Robbie’s insomnia was not magically cured, but faster than usual he was soon snoring loudly, his face buried in Sportacus’ hair. He didn’t mind the mess he was in and Sportacus seemed more than content to be lazy.

  
At least for the time being.


End file.
